All Because Of A Necklace
by ell25
Summary: It’s snowing, and therefore, it’s cold. I hate the cold...So why am I constructing snowmen, having snowball fights and making angels with a girl? Zuko's normal day doesn't turn out as planned. One-shot.


_Warning: toward the end is implied Zutara._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._

* * *

Zuko's POV

It's snowing, and therefore, it's cold. I hate the cold; it reminds me of every possible trait related to it. It picks away at my every ambition. So why am I constructing snowmen, having snowball fights and making angels when I could be at home sitting in front of the warmth of my burning fire? I can see the smoke billowing from my chimney as I think…and am smacked squarely in my head. I am doing this because of a certain blue shrouded girl. The things I do for wintriness.

Let me rewind a fragment. Earlier today I was contemplating on whether I stay at home or go shopping for a Christmas present for my mother. Now that was a perfectly easy answer, but seeing as though Christmas is tomorrow, I decided reluctantly to go shopping.

Wrapping up in warm clothes I set out to the shopping centre. Here's another thing I hate, shopping. I hate people so I hate shopping. Am I, a teenage boy, supposed to know what to buy my 35-year-old mother?

I walked straight to the jewellery store. I did this for two reasons. One-It had no one in it. Two-all women like jewellery; it's a known fact.

I gaze intently at a golden necklace laid gently behind a glass case. I honestly couldn't be bothered to look at anything else, they all looked the exact same to me. I stood up straight from my bent position and looked over the counter. I leant over it to get a better look out the back, as I had no service. I sighed impatiently. I just wanted to get in and out, nothing more, nothing less.

Eventually a young girl, roughly my age, walked out. "Sorry for keeping you. Can I help you with anything?" She asked me sweetly as if she had that line drummed into her and had repeated it one hundred times over.

"Uh, yeah, can I have a look at that please." I pressed my fingertip up against the glass and indicated to the golden necklace.

She smiled and opened the glass case lifting the necklace, gently laying it upon her fingertips. I took it from her and turned it around in my hand. I then shrugged and looked up at the girl…Katara. I look at her nametag. "Do you like this?"

She seemed taken aback by this. "Well personally I think it's one of the most beautiful necklaces in the store. It's has a stunning engraving on the back. But, I guess it depends on the taste of the wearer."

"Hmm." I pondered my answer momentarily until nodding. "OK, I'll take it." If one girl likes it, they must all like it.

After the scanning, packaging and payment I now had the small piece of jewellery wedged in my pocket safely. "Thank you."

I was then on my way. It was easier than I thought. I walked passed a man, dressed in everyday clothes, and thought nothing of it. Until he reached into his jacket. I stared at his back suspiciously and as his arm peeped back out, Katara quickly ducked behind the counter and it was then that I knew something was wrong.

"Give me your money!" He demanded in a harsh whisper barely audible to me.

I could see her through the glass, trembling.

"Now!" He commanded in a much more louder and sterner voice.

She slowly stood up and I stood there absolutely dumbfounded. I was traumatised at the fact that I was in the midst of a robbery and I had absolutely no idea what to do. I could've ran right there and then but instead I took a breath and picked up the closest object to me. I grabbed it firmly in my hand and before I could strike him in the head he turned around. I was horror struck but nonetheless continued to lower it. Before he had time to react it connected with his head and he crumpled to the ground.

Katara stared at him horrified as well as terrified, shaking from head to toe. I jumped over the glass counter and I don't know what came over me but I held her tight, to calm her, to ease her shaking.

A guard ran into the shop (how convenient) who had obviously witnessed the robbery and immediately checked the man's pulse who still seemed to breathing and handcuffed him. He nodded at us and said, "Take her home, I've got the keys to lock up."

I nodded swiftly and led her out of the store without protest, he must've thought I knew her. She seemed to be in too much shock to do anything. As I helped her into the driver seat of my car I asked, "Can I take you to your parents house?"

She shook her head and choked out through sobs, "No, they've gone away. It's only me."

"I'll take you to my place."

To my surprise, she hadn't disputed and so I put on the heater and we headed off to my place.

By time we had got there the shock had begun to wear off and she was able to walk inside all right. I lit the fire and sat her in front of it; she seemed to relax at this, her shoulders slumping down. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

As I smiled at her sleeping figure she the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, darling."

"Hi, Mum."

"I know it's Christmas tomorrow but your father gave me an early present," she half squealed at me.

"Yeah…" I prompted.

"He got me this beautiful golden necklace. There was two left in the shop and the girl at the counter said it was her favourite of them all."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" She replied enthusiastically. "I'm wearing it now. It's got a very rare design engraved into it. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah, it sure it is."

"Anyway, the real reason why I rang is because we're sorry but we can't get up to see you tonight, you'll have to wait until morning. Azula is coming down and we have to see her."

"OK, that's fine." I look over at Katara. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too darling, bye."

"Bye, mum."

I put down the phone and did some serious thinking. I had gained the knowledge that my father had brought the exact same gift for mum as me. How convenient…again. Plus I had a girl, covered in blue clothing, lying on my couch.

When she awoke after about an hour we talked for a few minutes as she got her head together until the doorbell rang.

"Uncy Zuko," the young girl started. "Can you please come out and play with us?"

I looked down in the eyes of the neighbouring kids, who called me Uncle…well Uncy Zuko. I smiled at them but unfortunately I had to say no. Until Katara came to the door. "We would love to come out and play in the snow," she said cheerfully.

I looked at her weirdly. "We would?"

"Of course we would."

"Ohh, is that your girlfriend Uncy Zuko?" One of the children asked.

I felt my face turn bright red and I turned away. "I'll go get my jacket."

I heard the children giggle.

And I guess that is how my Christmas Eve turned out, with the help of a necklace. And I guess it answers my question that I first stated. Only one more thing to do now. What do I buy mum for Christmas?

* * *

_Two things. One-I hope you liked it! Two-I know any normal girl wouldn't just go to some strangers house. But hey, it'd go against 'Unleash Your Imagination' right? :)_


End file.
